Falling Secrets
by Lethal-chan
Summary: My debut! Eh-heh... Snowstorm, amorous Psymon, pokey Mac... bring on the fun! SLASH! ...not MacPsy though


  
  
Ahem, This is my first story of Fanfiction.net, so please be kind!  
  
Warnings: Slash, heavy petting... and uh... lunacy maybe? Maybe language... hmmm....  
  
Disclaimer: SSX Tricky is not mine!! I'm just a poor little girl with lots of free time on my hands! (Anyways, if I did own it there would be much slashy goodness and more story!)  
  
Snow was falling heavily on the track, causing the day's race to be cancelled. Brodi bit his lip and wondered what he would do with his extra physical energy that would get pent up without a race. He could think of a few ways, but most would involve another person, a very specific other person.  
"Looks like we're going to be cooped up all day." purred Marisol, coming up behind him and leaning seductively on the back of his chair. Brodi frowned slightly and tried to think of a fairly polite way to tell Marisol in no uncertain terms to get lost and that she was not welcomed here.  
"Hey Toilet Cleaner*, ex-cuss-e-e-e me, but I need to have a man-to- man, and one-on-one guys only kinda thing with my main man Brodi, y'know?" Psymon said spontaneously appearing behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. Instantly Marisol paled and excused herself with a barely audible squeak.  
"Grasshopper, she's absolutely terrified of you." Brodi said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. Psymon grinned and walked around the chair so he could seat himself on the chair's foot rest.  
"Yeah. isn't it great?" Psymon said, his grin turning mildly demonic. Brodi rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.  
"So what did you want to talk about Grasshopper?" Brodi asked, arching an eyebrow at his fellow snowboarder.  
"Nuthin really, just seemed that Toilet Cleaner was bothering you, so I decided to step in. you know, 'save my fellow man' and all that." Psymon said, arching back so his shoulders and head were on the floor and propping his feet in Brodi's lap comfortably. Brodi blinked several times and at the contact, but wrote it as nothing more then the closest either of them would get to publicly expressing their feelings.  
"Save me, or just protecting what's yours?" Brodi teased lightly after making sure no one was close enough to hear the jibe.  
"Whatever, same thing." Psymon grunted. Brodi grinned and imagined the blush that was spreading across his lover's face.  
"Your trailer or mine?" Psymon asked abruptly sitting up. Brodi pondered this for half-a-second.  
"Yours I think."  
"Why?" Psymon asked, arching a suggestive eyebrow. Brodi gulped subconsciously and knew tonight would be on the rough side.  
"Well, that way we can say that whatever 'guy thing' you wanted to talk about was getting personal and you didn't want to be accidentally over heard. We ended up talking really late and I ended up crashing at your place over night." Brodi explained matter-of-factly. Psymon blinked a few times and nodded slowly.  
"Makes sense I guess. Damn, good thing I'm seeing a smart guy like you. Crazy doesn't make you especially smart." Psymon said with a malicious grin.  
"Sure you're crazy, crazy like a fox." Brodi said, rolling his eyes and giving Psymon a gentle shove as they rose. Psymon gave an over exaggerated stagger and crossed his eyes at Brodi.  
"Shall we continue the witty banter exchange in your trailer?" Brodi drawled, catching Psymon by the elbow and guiding him out of the lodge. ~?~?~?~?~Þ~¤~-~  
Brodi had barely shut the door behind him when he was slammed up against it and his mouth was assaulted.  
"Feeing amorous tonight, aren't we?" Brodi breathed when Psymon's attacks were redirected to Brodi's collar and throat. Psymon growled playfully and nudged Brodi a little farther up the door, his knee applying a pleasant pressure to Brodi's groin and sliding his hands up Brodi's skin tight shirt, his calloused fingers flickering over toned muscles and erect nipples. All the pleasurable sensations combined made Brodi moan low and grab Psymon's ass.  
"Away from the door." Psymon grunted, relaxing a bit and guiding them to the couch in the middle of the living room. By the time they got to the couch, both men had been relieved of all but their undergarments. Gentle but firm, Psymon forced Brodi down onto the couch and straddled the other man and began sucking and nipping all over Brodi's torso, his affections consistently traveling lower and lower on Brodi's body. Brodi rolled his head back and emitted another moan, his fingers weaving into Psymon's hair and massaging the 'crazy's' scalp in a manner that Brodi knew was well liked. Psymon purred and came back up briefly to catch Brodi in an intensely passionate kiss. Brodi took the opportunity to trace Psymon's sculpted body with light brushes of his fingertips.  
"What in the hell are you two doing?" ~?~?~?~?~Þ~¤~-~  
Brodi and Psymon both froze and slowly turned to look at the door. Standing there, white as a sheet, was Mac.  
"Shit." Psymon spat, burying his face in Brodi's collar. Brodi met Mac's gaze, his mouth opening and closing several times in shock. Inhaling several times, Brodi regained his composure.  
"Mac, some in and wait while we get composed." Mac said nothing, only stepped in and closed the door behind him. ~?~?~?~?~Þ~¤~-~  
Fifteen minutes later Psymon and Brodi were showered and dressed. In a bad mood at having his sex interrupted, Psymon was glaring a lot and just to bother Mac, made himself comfy between Brodi's knees. Brodi noticed Mac's wide eyes and lightly punched Psymon between the shoulders. Psymon responded by driving his elbow lightly into Brodi's groin. Brodi winced and immediately went totally slack.  
"So.?" Psymon grunted, pretending nothing had happened. He looked back and forth casually between the object of his desire and one of his favorite punching bags.  
"Mac, here's the deal. In exchange for your silence, Psymon and I will answer any questions you may have." Brodi said. Psymon made a pained face but said nothing. Mac considered this for a long moment in silence then nodded slowly.  
"Alright, that's fair I guess. When and how did you two become involved?" Psymon and Brodi exchanged looks and thought about it a moment.  
"Last Christmas, during that big party I think. Brodi got drop-dead drunk on accident.never did find out who spiked his drinks. anyways, Brodi is a very honest drunk, and let spill a lot of feelings I hadn't even dared to think he might share. We've been together since then." Psymon explained. Brodi grumbled slightly but nodded. Mac blinked, he hadn't really been expecting Psymon to answer.oh well.  
"*ahem* how long have you two been.uh. intimate?"  
"Nosy brat." Psymon muttered under his breath. Brodi sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but to both his and Mac's surprise, Psymon shut him up with a light kiss.  
"Probably about 2 months. A personal best without breaking-up. We've been together for 8 months total in case you didn't figure it out." Psymon explained, smirking slightly. Mac glared at him for a moment before going back to thinking of questions.  
"Umm." Mac flushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Man, this is really lame. but, are you in love?" Brodi and Psymon blinked and exchanged looks, then Psymon burst out laughing while Brodi shook his head and fought down his own laughter.  
"Hell yeah! You think I'd wait 6 months on him just because he's got a tight ass? No freaking way! The only reason I waited was because I seriously want this to work out so I can stay with Brodi 'til I'm either dead or so old it doesn't matter." Brodi chuckled finally and rested his arms around Psymon's shoulders and neck.  
"Yes Mac, we are in love. I have never felt such an intense urge to stay with anyone in my life. I can say that without a doubt I love Psymon and I plan on staying with him 'til we're both dust." Mac flushed some more and shifted nervously.  
"You guys believe in love at first sight?" he asked curiously, standing up and shoving his hands in his pocket. Brodi and Psymon both rose as well.  
"I believe in lust on sight." Psymon said with a very matter-of-fact tone. Brodi nodded solemnly.  
"But lust can lead to love, so why not go for it?" 


End file.
